kiminitodokefandomcom-20200213-history
Kazuichi Arai
Pin is the temporary homeroom teacher for Sawako's class, taking over when the previous homeroom teacher became sick during the summer holidays while Sawako was helping him. Arai is nicknamed "Pin" and always is called that way, except Sawako who obeys the formalities and still calls him Arai-sensei. The reason he is called "Pin" is explained in the after-notes of Volume 1. Pin is a great fan of baseball as well as the school baseball team's coach. He used to be part of Kazehaya 's father's league team, so he has known him since when he was young. He is a good friend of Tooru and is also about the same age as him. Pin is a flirtatious guy, but is always rejected. Personality A loud and eccentric man prone to believing the silliest things, Pin apparently enjoys interrupting people. A running gag through the series is that despite being a teacher, he is prone to actions that are more suited to a teenager, such as eagerly running to the bathroom when he heard about a fight, yet became depressed when Sawako and her friends were making up rather than fighting. He also likes to sing about himself. He also usually makes Kazehaya his slave and if Kazehaya doesn't come he usually threatens him by telling embarrasing stories about his childhood. Two examples are when Kazehaya was six he slept over at Pin's house and peed his bed. Another time was when Kazehaya was eight and delivered a package to Pin crying and saying at the same time "Daddy wanted me to bring this to you". Pin asking, "Are you scared of the storm? Despite all of his annoyingly bad traits, he became the assistant to the early mental developments in each character. Throughout the story, he's always giving advices to his students making them think thoroughly before doing an action. However, he still boasted when someone thanked him for his advices. Relationships 'Ayane Yano' He and Ayane tend to run into each other a lot, often bickering loudly as they walk away, though on some occasions he will give her advice (though comically ends in him ruining the moment to praise himself). He is often seen walking home with Ayane. When questioning him why, he usually only says that his house is in the same direction, but he once admitted that he is actually afraid of going home alone. 'Fieldtrip in Okinawa' In manga 56 he mistakenly flirts with Ayane, in the thought it would be the tour guide, because Ayane was wearing the same parasol as the guideance. In the same chapter he meets her on her way back to the room after having her date with Motoki, she was surprised when he asked her what she was doing and giving him an attitude. As he asks her whats wrong with her, the annoyed Ayane says that she can behave how she wants, after him commanding everyone and making moves on the guide, not getting the connection between the two he continues acting sloppy. Thereupon Ayane asks if he ever liked someone seriously, on which he approves. She then leaves absent and quiet, leaving him wondering why. It could be that she's either jealous or simply surprised by the fact that even someone like Pin could love someone, but the next day she breaks up with Motoki, which may be proof that she actually likes Pin. Sawako Kuronuma He has a false impression that Sawako is an exorcist. This is because when Sawako, Ayane,Chizuru and Shota where in Ryu's room, he said that he usually gets sleep paralysis etc. And Sawako suggests a saltwater bath before he goes to bed. He thinks it's a suggestion to get rid of ghosts. She says so because it'll warm him up making him relax. Shota Kazehaya Pin knows Kazehaya since he was little because he was in the league team of Kazehaya's father. He habitually makes Kazehaya his slave by threatening him to do work or he would reveal his ultimately embarrassing childhood past. Sometimes, he too, makes Kazehaya his chatting friend by making him sit in the teachers' lounge listening to his never-ending stories of nonsensical things. Despite his threats, Pin acts as somehow a responsible guardian for Kazehaya, giving him advices when he felt troubled after various misunderstandings between him and Sawako. Though his method of advising hurts him, it makes him think about things more thoroughly to make a rational decision. Tooru Sanada He and Tooru have known each other for a along time and are good friends. Unlike Pin, Tooru is good at flirting, which Pin also envies him for and is disappointed, that Tooru could not go "girl-hunting" with him, because of him being engaged. They may have attended the same high school or college since they know each other so good. Hika-San Hika-san was the tour guide of the field trip at Kitahoro high school. Pin immediately fell in love with her, and continued to flirt with her through out the field trip. Kurumi's accidental confession In one episode, Kurumi waits for Kazehaya to come back from talking to Sawako. Pin comes by and asks what she's doing there. She says she needs to open the storage room and she's waiting for someone from the committee to come with the key. Pin gives her a key but she refuses to take it. From her strange behavior, he comes to the conclusion that she's in love with him. He "rejects" her, saying that he isn't interested in kids, but he would fall in love with himself too if he were a girl. Kurumi is humiliated by this. Before the beginning of the winter vacation, Pin announces that he would become the class' permanent homeroom teacher, since, though their old teacher has already recovered from illness, now wants to resign. Notes Category:Characters